


"Your hair's really soft after you wash it,,

by hawkins_bound



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkins_bound/pseuds/hawkins_bound
Summary: basically this is just mileven fluff so yeah enjoy





	"Your hair's really soft after you wash it,,

1987

Wheeler home

She didn’t mean for this to happen, she really didn’t. But honestly? How could she leave when Mike just fell asleep in the middle of the breakfast club.

Mike’s parents were out of town with Holly and El was staying over for the weekend, they’d made themselves comfortable in his basement and put a movie on, the breakfast club (aka El’s favourite movie). Despite it only being eight-thirty Mike was dozing off and he fell asleep around nine. By the time the movie was over El was half asleep herself, she decided that going to sleep for a bit wouldn’t hurt, she’d wake up later and go home.

That was not the case.

She woke up at 5 am, Mike’s arms wrapped around her waist, snuggled into his chest. She was still wearing yesterday’s clothes, in desperate need of a shower.

Getting out of Mike’s grip is no easy task, he always holds her like he’s still afraid that he’ll wake up alone, her leaving or someone taking her away from him. It never happened.

After finally getting herself out of Mike’s grasp without waking him up, she went upstairs to the bathroom, grabbing a towel, taking her sleep soaked clothes off and getting in the shower. She liked night showers a lot better than day showers. She puts some shampoo in her hair (Mike bought her some so she didn’t always have to use Nancy’s) and then conditioner. She steps out if the shower 20 minutes later and wraps the towel around herself, walks over to Mike’s room and grabs one of his hoodies and puts it on. She loves his clothes and he secretly loves it when she wears his clothes.

She walked back downstairs to the basement and laid down next to Mike, feeling his hands wrapping right back around her waist and him sighing in relief into her curls. “Did you take a shower?„ he mumbled, still half asleep “i did, I also borrowed your hoodie that Nancy gave you last fall„ she said back softly.

Mike brought his hand up to run his hands through her hair “your hair is really soft after you wash it, you know„ he whispered “ you’re not so bad yourself Wheeler,„ Mike blushed “you’re killing me Hopper„ he smiled back

“And I love you for it„ “I love you too, Mike„

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but i just posted it on tumblr, so It's finally here!  
> I hope you like it, I'm thinking of making this a series of one shots so let me know if you'd like that!


End file.
